


Break Me (Before Summer)

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: What is cheating anyway? To screw the brains out of someone, or pass a lifetime pretending Räikkönen isn't the most delicious thing he ever experienced?





	Break Me (Before Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> 1\. An event they went together ([x](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DB5Fh_8WsAIRyO6?format=jpg))  
> 2\. A video of Maurizio revealing his feelings when Kimi got the last pole ([x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p0zdCAytHEg))

“Can I?”

A simple verb with a pronoun, soon as he begins to open the door, catches up the embodiment of the red squad persona by surprise.

Looking upon his shoulder, he glances at the familiar shade of blue drawn on Kimi’s eyes. Loneliness has an affair with someone in that specific night.

“Yes, be my guest”

They’re entering the comfy dormitory. Mau's scarlet bags are perfectly organized, next to the writing desk. Their emotional baggage is fuller than the heavy packages. 

With a click, the dormitory is closed.

A little out of space, the younger has more to come up with.

“Why do you expose me like that?”

Watching Kimi's reflex through a mirror, he confusedly replies, undoing the tie.

“What do you mean?”

“Mwoah”, he scratches the back of his head, trying to run on circles, then realizing that never would be his style.

“When you tell the media how I feel… how _you_ feel about me…”

Finding a seat on a soft chaise close to the bed, his hands demonstrate impatience. Kicking the feet in the air, Kimi expects an acceptable explanation, demanding without speaking a single syllabus after the previous ones.

Tossing aside the fabric, far from their view, Maurizio's mouth curves. A delightful sound comes out, as if he stated enjoyment with the situation they're in.

Cracking his neck to relieve the pressure from a long day, the suit is removed, revealing a white shirt that could be ironed, however all the imperfections made the boss realer. Bolder.

_Sexier._

Quietness, starring the iconic laconic. Someone doesn't have vocation to be a supporting actor, walking towards Kimi, sitting right beside him.

“Don’t you think my heart wasn't full of joy because of you?” says him sweetly, cutting the silence with the mentioned part on his sleeve.

Absence of words are killing the boss softly. Mostly, the lack of eye contact contributes to a strange feeling.

Leaning, he pulls away the collar of Kimi's t-shirt, kissing the now exposed shoulder blade, watching self control dissolving.

At first, just a brief meeting between lips and white flesh. Then, Maurizio's teeth sinks in, enough to purposely bruise it.

“Hmm?”

Again, getting away with anything, sucking on a blatant hickey. Kimi’s irises finally wanders the brown eyes, accidentally stuttering.

“Y-yes”

Maurizio's hand fondles the inner thighs, strongly tugging on it, for the pleasure of squirming sounds back at him, loving the passive aggressiveness.

Accent thickening, a blow of steamy air goes to his ear, simply indulging.

“Am I making you nervous?”

Mau firmly demands, insisting to obtain a return.

“Tell me.”

Resistance all gone, Kimi attacks his mouth, like a horny teenager. Furthermore, the Italian concentrates on the younger's lips, patiently increasing the gap between his bottom and upper lip, tongue diving in to the point of no return.

The experienced hands travel a fresh destination, lifting the red shirt up. Amazed by the sight, it becomes impossible to not be kissing _everywhere_ : between the gap externally separating the lungs, nipping at the sensitive stomach, taking each delicate nipple to his mouth, teasing them.

Helping Mauri out, Kimi growls at every stimulation, trying to multitask between being caressed by his boss and unbuttoning the social shirt.

That straightforwardness he admitted to be addicted comes in full force, holding nothing back.

“I want to suck your dick”

The older nervously smiles, unbuckling the belt, but not removing it. Raising the large hips, Maurizio pushes the pants down to stay only in red brief boxers, sitting down at the end of the bed.

 _“_ May all your wishes come true”

Brought to his knees, yet careful to not get any carpet burns, Kimi faces the prominence held by a thin cotton layer. A game of back and forth begins. Rocking his cock against Kimi’s face, Mauri can't help but groan.

“God, you're amazing”

Blushing over the compliment, the driver pulls out, drooling around his generous length. Droplets of saliva fall on the floor.

Wrong time to remind of Stefania, hopefully in a girls night out at the moment. If she probably came in, they would invite her to watch the spectacle. Improbable due to the fact that both room’s key cards are at his possession.

_No, no._

Earlier, some random fan came to do questionable curiosity: how men remained straight at the business disguised as sport, with plenty of (fe)male temptation. Most of them prettier than their own wives.

Playfully closing Kimi's nostrils, the team principal wonders for how many seconds he can keep blowing without proper respiration. Swallowing up Maurizio's erection until the point of coughing so he can finally catch some air, the throaty vibrations heightens his arousal.

Imagination runs wild, how would be sharing Kimi with Toto? In his defense, the Austrian seems to get along with the nationality.

Or maybe Sebastian, now probably knocked out after too many _Jägerbombs_ , both offering their asses to be creampied by his thick, big cock.

It quickly overcomes the bresciani. Taking himself off the Finn’s mouth after gotten so close to burst, he lifts Kimi up, tasting pre cum in a obscene kiss.

Eyes gleaming with lusty tears after choking, hair strands glued to the sweaty forehead, chest rising on a quick pace. Undoubtedly the prettiest mess he has ever seen.

And Maurizio knows damn well how to thank him.

“Let me eat you out”

Kimi nods, which immediately has the old guy sliding the jeans down, running a covetous hand between the undressed thighs. Wrapping a hand around the other's member, Arrivabene creates a delightful rhythm, feeling it pulse between every movement, contemplating how his body reacts.

Lying down on the king-sized bed, the 2007 World Champion, has his legs spread, peacefully masturbating.

Nice position, but not the desired one. Maurizio gesticulates to turn over, placing two pillows under his waist, emphasizing his sexy ass. Thick enough to wobble _,_ yet firm as he squeezed the round muscles. An unexplainable anatomy.

Spreading the cheeks apart, a watering tongue laps at Kimi’s entrance. Welcoming him, the Finnish holds his head in place, gently pushing it back. It has all the fixings to be the strangest intimacy on Earth, but Kimi’s sensitive flesh tastes like Heaven.

Whimpering, the boss almost comes for the second time during foreplay, without any effort. Recomposing the posture, a groan of protest leaves the younger one, missing the delicious moment. But he’s about to make the loss better.

Gagging around a couple fingers, Maurizio's soaked index finger brushes Kimi’s hole, willing to loosening up.

Pushing it further, he starts to lose sight of the digit inserted. Pulling out, he sucks his own middle finger, getting back to the pleasing job of scissoring the boy he loves.

Curving just a little bit, Mauri hits a hidden spot. Once, twice, several times.

“ _Vittu”,_ he hopelessly whines, “Put it on me”.

Hooking his arms around Kimi’s body, Maurizio shushes the submissive bottom, licking the part right behind the ear. Whole body tensing, a pair of lips are pressed against his neck, asking to just _breathe_.

Greedy, he yearns everything happening inside of that Hungarian hotel room, guiding his hips.

Difficulty slamming into, the older man pleads to be warned if he's going too hard. It's been awhile since someone busted Kimi open, ass tighter than usual.

“Look at me”

Giving him a devilish gaze from underneath, the Finn gets more scandalous, moaning. _Meaning it._ Barely maintaining the baby blue eyes open, Mauri invades his mouth with a lavish kiss.

Leaving the pinkish lips, he separates the pale cheeks to deepen the penetration. Speeding up, the dominating Italian senses his own heart rate dangerously rising, plighting Kimi will be the death of him anyday.

Gripping on the blonde locks, Mauri slows the velocity to listening Raikkonen's now contained suspires. Utterly decided to intensify sensations, the boss asks to him to turn around.

The inviting arse isn't forgiven, when Maurizio dives in again. Kimi's back scrapes against the bed fabric as he goes front and back, embracing his bent legs. On all their trips, doesn't matter how five star the hotel is, the bed squeaks, perhaps declaring downstairs what they're up to.

Pulling away the stomach, his signs are correctly read on.

Arrivabene understands he's being too harsh. Trying to calm down, he dedicates a couple minutes to perform oral sex, mouthing the bluish balls, drinking fluid from the leaking slit but not letting him come yet.

Positioning Kimi on hands and knees, Maurizio place kisses along his spine. Caught up in his feelings, the passionate love making takes another route for the sixty year old, whilst gripping Kimi by the shoulders, sinking into.

“Please, let me come inside.”

Nobody is proud to beg, but he does it anyway. Persuading to let him do it, he muffles between sincere groans.

_“Te amo, ragazzo”_

“I know you love me”, Kimi confidently retorts, pressure building harder on his groin.

On edge of desperation, Maurizio attempts to rip out the truth from him, fucking as harder as possible, forcing Kimi to stare at him.

“Won't you say me too? _Won't you_ , baby?”

Tears wet Mauri’s perfect vision but not falling, the emotions involved in sex with such a legend overload his thoughts.

Instead of answering, Kimi starts to smile while reaching the climax, cum staining the mattress as his facial expressions poetically changes between pain and bliss. To Maurizio, the personification of paradise.

Gasping as he senses him clenching, his left leg begins to cramp. Intrinsically together, two conflicting extremes drives him crazy.

Wrecked out, Kimi looks at the boss’ eyelids, receiving the wet tip of Maurizio's cock between his lips, patiently sucking him off until sperm abundantly drips from it.

Trying his best to swallow the liquid, some are escaping from the corner of his mouth, running across the chin. Lazily flicking his tongue, he doesn't do any effort to be cleaned up.

“Can't take it”, Arrivabene shudders when Kimi keeps on draining him. Naming it “old man complaint”, he earns a playful punch.

“You're not getting younger either”, Maurizio lets a friendly reminder. “Now, let me fix this mess.”

(...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction. 
> 
> But my enthusiasm writing was so high that universe may consider to grant my wishes.


End file.
